


Let's Take It Home

by frogwon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Face Slapping, I think it's rough sex anyway, M/M, Rough Sex, Spanking, Suho needs chill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 11:43:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6853264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogwon/pseuds/frogwon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Also on Wattpad)</p><p>Dinner with friends? That's fine. Teasing you under the table cloth? Nope, you're going home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Take It Home

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck this is the grossest thing i wrote also this is not non con as (male) reader has consent

You didn't want to show up to dinner with Junmyeon's friends looking better than everyone. Junmyeon insisted you look your best. "Wear your best suit, baby. I want everyone to know you're mine."

"Wow, Junmyeon-" Minseok said. "Your boyfriend is so handsome. I might steal him," He smiled at you when you sat down. Junmyeon didn't expect people to actually compliment you, though.

"Sorry, but no stealing." you replied sweetly. Junmyeon chuckled, but behind those eyes read an expression of, He's mine. Only mine. You greeted the others at the table. "You are very cute, though."

Minseok smiled back. "Ah, you too~!"

The dinner was so far going great. Everyone exchanged stories. It was a friendly get together. Baekhyun began telling an 'important' story, and everyone listened.

Well, not exactly everyone. You suddenly shot up. No one noticed, thankfully, since they were focused on Baekhyun. You side glanced at Junmyeon. He was rubbing your thigh, grinning like a fool. His squeezes were soft. "What are you doing...?" You whispered.

He ignored you, pretending to intently listen to Baekhyun. You wanted to kick him, but any sign of defiance would leave you to be punished. His hand went to your crotch area, tracing his finger on your sudden bulge. He wanted you stay quiet.

"Are you kidding me, Junmyeon?!" You said. "Stop," you muttered, short of breath. Whatever you said only went through his ears. He was stroking you in public. Should you get up and leave? That'd be rude! "Junmyeon..." you softly smacked his hand.

"Excuse me for a minute." Without asking permission from Junmyeon you walked to the bathroom. The stall had a closed space, wide enough to spread your legs. You were about to touch yourself when your phone got a message.

**You're getting punished tonight. Don't you dare touch yourself, you whore. If I want to fuck you in public, I will.**

You cursed under your breath. You needed to get this thing down. Someone else entered the bathroom. Quickly, you pretended to use the toilet. You went back to the table.

"Hello," you smiled. Junmyeon went back to his antics, his grip only getting stronger. You softly hit the table. Clearing your throat, you reached for your drink. _Did I make him mad...?_

Junmyeon sensed something. He looked down and grinned. He was going to do something to you. Of course, you were eager. "Oh, I completely forgot! We have a wedding to attend tomorrow." Reaching for his wallet, Junmyeon placed money on the table.

"You do?" Baekhyun asked.

"A cousin of mine is getting married!" You lied. "We were invited, so we have to go.. Um.. thank you!" You bowed your head as you stood up, hiding your boner. Junmyeon followed you.

The car ride wasn't peaceful at all. Junmyeon gripped your thigh. "You didn't enjoy my surprise?" He asked you. "You wanted me to stop? And you hid in the bathroom to give  yourself pleasure?"

"I didn't.. t-touch myself..." you looked out the window. "I, um... I was only... I was going to, but.."

"Slut." He said, grabbing your chin. "When we get home, I want you straight to the bed.. okay?" He started up the car and drove. The drive was silent, almost eerie.

When you got home, you made your way to the bed, getting into Junmyeon's favorite position, kicking off your shoes.  He took off his jacket, throwing it at you. "Good... my little slut is all bend over and ready to be spanked." You nodded.

Junmyeon lowered your pants. "Now, slut, when daddy wants to pleasure you in public you agree, okay?" He slapped your ass. A gasp came out of you. "The only person who can touch you is me. Your filthy hands shouldn't touch yourself. That's dirty." he hit you harder.

You gripped the bedsheets. "And don't look at anyone else so lovingly like you did to Minseok." Your ass was getting red. He hit you so hard. A moan escaped you. Junmyeon gripped your hair, pulling you back. Your knees were flat on the bed. "You can't contain yourself, huh? You like this?" You whined as he smacked you again. He forced you to go back on your knees and he positioned his cock, "Take it, you whore."

He pushed your head far. His long member was in your throat. You sucked it with pleasure, looking him in the eyes. You silently pleaded forgiveness with them, but he continued to thrust his cock further down you. "Don't cum yet, you eager whore." He grabbed your ass.

You felt like it was too big and too much. You tried to take a break. Junmyeon didn't agree. He smacked your head and grabbed your chin, forcing you to lift yourself up. "Look me in the eyes, whore. Did I say you can take a breather?"

You did as you were told. "N-no.." You coughed and wiped away spit, averting your eyes for just a second.

"Lay down, now." Junmyeon growled. "And spread your fucking legs. I'm going to shove my cock inside you, dry as fuck so you'll scream more. You want to voice your pleads against me? You want to call Minseok cute? No you're not. You're going to scream my name, now." 

"Yes, daddy..." you took the remainder of your pants off. You were about to take off your shirt when Junmyeon grabbed your hands. He tied them up.

Junmyeon went in dry, causing you to scream. Only the spit and pre cum made it easier for him. He sucked on your neck. "Junmyeon! Fuck!" You cried, wanting to cum so badly. His lips went on yours, giving you a wet kiss. Your heart sped up as Junmyeon's thrusts made you cry more. "Oh, fuck~ I can't take it anymore, daddy...! It's too big! Daddy's cock is too big! Fuck me harder, Junmyeon!"

"Good boy," he said in a low voice. "You want more?" He sat up. "Come sit on me, ass facing me. Now." He untied the ropes.

Being the obedient boy you were, you followed his orders. Your hole was stretched enough so his cock could fit in you. Your hands were on the bed, moving up and down. Junmyeon groaned, finally giving you the handjob he teased earlier. "Ooooh.... nggh... Junmyeon.. hah... fuuuuckkk..!!"

You didn't move for a while. Junmyeon pumped your member, fast and hard. "Face me." He turned you around. The way you looked so helpless and pleasured at the same time made Junmyeon grin. Your face was flushed, tears running down. "Cum. Now."

He let go of your length. You were finally able to release, liquid dripping down and staining the sheets. Junmyeon cleaned your substance that was already on your cock. "Aaaahhhh...!!" You panted and screamed as Junmyeon sucked you. "Junmyeon...!"

You thought you two were done. Junmyeon turned you around again, with your ass high up. He suddenly pushed his cock into you again. The moans were only getting louder. Cum continued to drip out. How was Junmyeon not tired?

"Ahh!" You felt his cum drip inside you "F-fuck...!" His tongue licked your asshole. He probably had cum all over his mouth, his fingers hitting your prostate, going in and out. "I can't take it no more, daddy..." your eyes slowly closed, passing out as Junmyeon exited out of you.

"My dirty whore took it so well today." He patted your hair. "I'll make sure to take extra care of you tomorrow~" he went to go shower.


End file.
